1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus for displaying information about a location of a catheter or a guide wire on a 3-Dimensional (3D) volume during angiography, and a control method of the X-ray imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays toward a subject (e.g., a human body or an object) in order to acquire images of the inside of the subject. Generally, the X-ray imaging apparatus is used to detect an abnormality such as lesions in human bodies in a medical field or the like, or to understand the inside structures of objects or elements. Also, the X-ray imaging apparatus is used to check baggage in an airport.
The X-ray imaging apparatus may include Digital Radiography (DR), Computed Tomography (CT), and Full Field Digital Mammography (FFDM).
The operation principle of an X-ray imaging apparatus is as follows. An X-ray imaging apparatus irradiates X-rays toward a subject (e.g., a human body or an object) and receives X-rays transmitted (or not transmitted) through the subject. Then, the X-ray imaging apparatus converts the received X-rays into electrical signals, and reads out the electrical signals to generate an X-ray image. The X-ray image is displayed through a display so that a user can understand the inside structure of the subject.